


Slick

by Prophetess_0ffl1n3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, M/M, Magic pocket pussy, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetess_0ffl1n3/pseuds/Prophetess_0ffl1n3
Summary: Sebek has been given a present. There was no name. He doesn't know who it's from, but that didn't stop his hands.======Happy birthday, Sebek!
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Head in hands I've had this idea for a while now and I fuckin rushed

It was just a normal gift. Surely so. Sebek wasn't surprised at all by this gift, but he still couldn't help but be appalled by it. 

That didn't prevent him from using it, though, it seemed.

He hissed as the tip of his dick kissed the opening of the silicone toy. Sebek didn't know who gave this...item...as their present to him. There was no name labeled. It was understandable. 

Slicked with the lube that came with the package, there was little resistance. The moment his tip pressed inside, Sebek gasped at the sudden twitch. From the  _ toy.  _

"Humans...truly are foul…" He muttered through his fangs, "Making this audacious thing…"

His words frizzled out as his eyes slowly glanced up to the prized Malleus portrait upon the wall. He gritted his teeth before growling.

"Forgive me, Malleus-..."

His hands moved on their own, his gaze still locked onto the painting as he buried himself deep into the tight cylinder. Sebek trembled violently, choking on his moan, his back arching away from the seat. The toy  _ clenched  _ and it felt  _ so warm _ . Hot. Burning. Was it the lube? Such humans dared to create such a thing… It was disgusting.

"Malleus…" Sebek heaved, his hand moving the toy up and down at an increasing pace, uttering the fae's name like a prayer. His mind was going blank. The insides of the toy were sucking him back in as he pulled away before slamming back inside. 

Was it supposed to feel this good? This hot? It was almost terrifying how amazing a mere toy felt. The obscene wetness and squelching mixed with panting and low growls. Moans and curses under Sebek's breath.

All this time, Sebek kept his sight on the Malleus portrait. Hair now slicked with sweat, suit unbuttoned and chest heaving heavily. His eyes were watery, pupils glazed over.

"Malleus,  _ Malleus, ohhh gods-"  _ Sebek groaned, snapping his hips into the toy, baring his fangs,  _ "Forgive me- Malleus-!!" _

He slammed the toy down, gripping it tight, and  _ released.  _ Sebek bought an arm to his lips, biting down and muffling his cry. His eyes rolled back from the force of his orgasm. He felt the toy practically milking his dick for his cum, twitching, and clenching. He breathed heavily.

Just who the hell gave him this toy…?

**◇====♡====◇**

A certain horned man laid stomach down on his soft bed. He held onto his pillow tightly, face flushed with color, drool rolling from parted lips. His long, snake-like tongue licked his fangs as he gave a breathless chuckle to no one, the corner of his lips tilted upwards.

"Seems that the gift was a success…" 

He could still feel his ass being so full, even more full with the warmth of the other's essence. His pants were absolutely soiled now, but he could deal with that later-

_ "Hah-??"  _

The thrusting slowly started to pick up again. 

_ He's not finished?  _ The fae thought with dazed eyes. He shuddered delightfully as it reached deep, pressing against that sweet spot. His green eyes glowed and rolled back, muffling his moans into his pillow.

"H-happy...birthday, Sebek…  _ Ahh…" _

**Author's Note:**

> Passes out good night and happy birthday to loud baby


End file.
